Sienna (Moon)
S I E N N A This character belongs to Moon. She is an entry in the Randomly Generated contest. Please don't use without permission. A P P E A R A N C E "She would be pretty if she wasn't frowning all the time." ~Anonymous LeafWing Sienna is stick-thin, with dark green scales and woody brown wings. She has big brown eyes that are often squinched tight with concentration as she inspects this plant or that scroll. When she's reading, working, or concentrating on another task, she wears her pair of silver half-moon spectacles. More often than not, her expression is serious, and some dragons are greatly intimidated by her glare. This is an unconscious habit, and sometimes she will be glowering at a dragon without knowing it. She has a long, dipped snout and sharp white teeth that can be revealed in a rare smile or smirk. Her horns are curly and also quite long, and the right horn has a chip in it from a time she ran into a tree as a small hatchling. Sienna prefers staying inside and reading to going outside and flying, so she isn't muscular. However, she's often too busy studying or inventing to eat, so she is extremely skinny. Sometimes her friends worry that she's malnourished, but Sienna waves off their worries and gets back to work. P E R S O N A L I T Y "Leave me alone. I'm working." ~Sienna when she's in an inventing trance Sienna is naturally skeptical, something that has prompted dragons to call her a cynic. She sees herself as superior to other dragons, who she believes are mostly too lazy and apathetic to achieve things. This closeminded view of the world often estranges her from her peers, who are either offended by her mindset or just find her odd. Sienna doesn't see that this is the effect of her own actions, but rather sees the other dragons as the ones who are acting strange. She doesn't particularly enjoy the company of dragons anyway and prefers to spend time reading, organizing things, and experimenting with plants and herbs. Sienna is extremely perfectionistic and very orderly. Everything must be in its place or she won't be able to focus. She also thrives off of routine and intensely dislikes change. She likes for everything to be the same every day, and is greatly upset when they aren't. Sienna is a very straightforward and honest dragon, so the few friends that she does have must be used to this fact and have thick skin. She has trouble relating to other dragons and so may be overly insensitive or judgemental at times. As an inventor, Sienna often snaps into inventing trances, when she'll study or experiment for hours on end without taking a break. When she's in this focused mode, she will shoo away visitors and ignore all her surroundings. S K I L L S "Invention is the key to another dimension." ~Sienna Plant control- 'Sienna posesses the plant control LeafWings are rumored to have. '''Reading- '''Sienna is a very skilled reader. She owns hundreds of books, nonfiction and fiction. By the time she was three, she could read a book quicker and with better comprehension than most adult LeafWings in the entire jungle. '''Inventing-' Inventing is Sienna's passion. Her tree is filled with all kinds of recycled items that Sienna made into something special. A few examples of her creations include a solar-powered lantern for nighttime studying, a motion-censored alarm system, and various herbal concoctions for LeafWing defense and attack. '''H I S T O R Y "You're just a stupid stuck-up foundling who thinks she's bigger than she is. If we had any sense, we'd have left you to die." ~One of her many skeptics Sienna was a foundling. Her egg was found in the jungle by fruit gatherers. When she hatched, she was placed in the LeafWing orphanage. The little dragonet grew quickly, absorbing knowledge faster than all the dragons around her. She never fit in, and she never really cared. She was extraordinary, and that was all she needed. By age five, she had discovered several animals and plants that could be of use to the tribe. Skeptics were rather rude to Sienna, claiming that the dragonet couldn't possibly be as clever as dragons suspected she was. An orphan found in the jungle couldn't amount to anything, they said, and many began to suspect. Ridiculous rumors began spreading throughout the tribe of evil intent, the most absurd being that she was a HiveWing trap having been placed in the jungle to destroy the tribe from the inside. Sienna ignored the cynics, however, and continued to invent. When she was seven, she left the orphanage, and moved into a hollow tree that was the only home she could afford. It was small, but it was home, and to Sienna, it was the best place in the world. At the very least, it was better than the orphanage. Sienna continued to be mocked and ridiculed for her inventions and for her past, but she didn't let that stop her from doing the things she loved. She even gained some friends- dragons she enjoyed the company of, and who accepted her for who she was. T R I V I A text G A L L E R Y Sienna.png|By ShiverTheIceWing Sienna_aesthetic.png|by MKDragonet FR_SIENNA.png|by Sbyman and FR Artists Sienna..png|by Pinktiger R E L A T I O N S H I P S S P R U C E "Spruce! If you knock over my medicine cart one more time, I promise you will pay for it!!!!" ~Sienna threatening Spruce Spruce is a clever young LeafWing inventor who stumbled his way into Sienna's heart. One of the few people she cares about, Spruce is probably Sienna's best friend. She is often annoyed by his clumsiness- time after time again, he knocks over Sienna's cart of herbal medicine ingredients when entering her tree home, frustrating her to no end. Sienna and Spruce will spend the afternoon reorganizing her medicine cart, and they'll laugh and talk with one another. S Y C A M O R E "Sycamore is nice deep down... very, very deep down." ~Sienna about Sycamore Sycamore is a sarcastic and cynical LeafWing scientist who Sienna met as a dragonet. Sycamore is one of the few dragons who understands Sienna, and the same is true vice versa. One of her orphanage friends, Sycamore and Sienna stopped seeing each other for a large period of time but met back up again when they were both about eight. C L O V E "Clove is like Spruce, but not as clumsy, and Sycamore, but not as mean, and me, but not as smart." ~Sienna joking about Clove Clove is a bright young LeafWing about a year younger than Sienna. The two met in the rough time in Sienna's life when dragons were mocking her for her inventions. Clove, another bright dragonet with problems of her own, was also a bit of an outcast herself, and the two met for refuge. While oppression made Sienna bitter and cold, Clove became more of a caring and kind dragon, becoming grateful for what she did have. Clove often brought a much-needed positive perspective into Sienna's life when it seemed dark. Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy)